Stolen Moments
by Parabatrai
Summary: Months after the team's split and their escape from the R.A.F.T, Wanda finds herself stuck in a personal, lonely void. Adjusting to life undercover and on the run, Wanda just wishes that everything would go back to the way it was, before all this happened. Most of all, she discovers that change can be hard, but with the help of a certain android, can become something beautiful.
1. Chapter 1 - Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 1**

 **Breath of Fresh Air**

Blue skies were always Wanda's favorite. They reminded her of happier times, of times before…this. The ground beneath her window was covered in white. A perfect winter morning. Aesthetically, anyway.

Sokovia's winters were cloudy and cold, but there were the odd few days where the mornings were so beautiful and crisp that you couldn't not appreciate them. She had a few memories stored away of her and her brother enjoying the snow. It wasn't too much of a novelty in Sokovia, but when the first heavy snow fell, that was when Pietro's world really lit up. She remembered racing him down the flights of stairs to get outside first; even without his powers he was always an easy winner. The little brunette whirlwind would dart past his neighbours, almost knocking them over, ignoring the threats his mother would roar after him. Wanda could never keep up with him, even when she played dirty and tugged at his sleeves to hold him back. You couldn't touch Pietro Maximoff. The family were not rich by any means. In fact, in their entire building, there was no one of wealth among them. It made sense. Nobody with money would live in those crowded, dingy flats. The lids of bins and old plywood would be used as sleds, and snowmen of all shapes and sizes littered the little green the flats had. There were swarms of children out on those days, all playing with each other, all laughing without a care in the world. At one stage, the Maximoffs were like that, too.

"We're here." Wanda's head snapped around, and the memory she was painfully savouring melted away. She had been staring out of the window of the quinjet, but had not noticed it landing. The sight was much the same; very white and very cold.

"Where exactly _is_ here?" Wanda asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and joining her pilot. Sam Wilson scratched his chin. Life on the run was stealing him of time to shave, so stubble covered his face.

"It's the co-ordinates Steve sent me." Sam zipped up his jacket to the very top and huffed. He pressed the communications button. Wanda stepped closer as they waited for Steve's voice. She was the only other person there, and a grumpy Sam wasn't the best company. Static flowed through the jet as Sam jammed the button again. Looking around at the empty jet, she wished the others were there. Sam wasn't the worst person to be with – she knew the answer to that right now was Tony – but she wished Clint were here, or Steve. She knew Scott and Clint chose life at home with their families over life on the run. Both were under house arrest, so it was virtually impossible for her to see either of them. She knew Clint would probably be just as stressed and grumpy as Sam was right now, but having someone who looked after her, not as a friend, but as a…well, as some sort of father figure…would have been easier. She wasn't completely sure where Steve was right now. The last she had heard of him he was hiding out in Colorado. The light went green, and Sam wasted no time in ranting.

"So, let me get this straight, Cap," he began. Wanda would have suggested that he actually checked it was Steve first, but she didn't want to interrupt him right now. "It's the middle of December, and you plant us in a frozen wasteland?"

"Nice to know you've arrived safely," Steve answered. Wanda knew there was a smile in his voice. "It's just for a few days, Sam. Just until I sort out a more permanent-y sort of place for you guys. I know it's a pain in the ass always having to be moved around. Just trust me, OK?"

"I'd trust you a whole lot more if you shipped us off to Hawaii or something," Sam quipped back, but the bite had gone out of his argument. He knew how hard it was for Steve, always having to be twenty steps ahead of everyone else.

"I know," Steve laughed. "How's the kid?" Wanda rolled her eyes, but there was a smile playing on her lips. She was far from a child, but to Clint and Steve, she knew she would always be a little girl.

"She's here, listening to every word." Sam shot her a small, tired smile. "Wanna talk to her?" Before Steve could answer, Sam stood out of his seat and motioned for Wanda to take it. "Gotta sort out all my snow crap," he sighed, loud enough for Steve to hear him. Wanda sat, and placed her finger on the button. The quinjet was an older model, so it was easier for Steve to get his hands on it. Much like a walkie-talkie, when one wanted to talk, they pushed down the button. When one wanted to listen, they sat still. It was old fashioned, but Wanda liked it that way. She waited for Sam to disappear down the back, then spoke.

"Hey, Steve." She released the button.

"Wanda. Good to hear from you. How're you doing, kid?" She knew saying 'great' would be an obvious lie. She knew she could trust Steve. There was no need for mind games with him. No need for lies.

"I am tired," she stated. "But I know that that is not your fault. I just wish things would go back to normal. We can't wish for such things."

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this, Wanda." Steve sounded genuine. He wasn't simply trying to make her feel better. "It's not so bad there, is it?" Wanda took another glance outside the window.

"It's not," she smiled, though she knew he couldn't see her. "It's pretty empty, but it's beautiful. It reminds me of Sokovia." Steve sensed the slight sadness in her voice. From his room in Colorado, a stingy little three star bed and breakfast, he held is communications device in his hands. He wanted to ask her about it, pressed the button twice, but lost the courage both times. He pressed the button before he could change his mind again.

"How are you doing now? Dealing with that? Where are you at these days?" Wanda wanted nothing more than to ramble on about her parents, Pietro and Sokovia. She wanted someone to hug and cry on the shoulder of. The problem was, the person she wanted to really carry out that role was dead, and everyone else was absent. She had Sam, but as of right now, she truly was alone. She thought it best to keep it to herself. It had been over a year, but she still had nightmares of losing Pietro. Nightmares of her parent's deaths, of the building collapsing and leaving her and Pietro all alone, but in those horrific dreams, Pietro was dead too. Lying beside her, not as a child but as an adult. Dead. She had nightmares of the years they had gave to Strucker, of the experimentation they had signed up for. All for nothing. Nightmares of Ultron, of the master plan which she and her twin had unknowingly helped him with, to destroy the Avengers who were now her family. Or who were. Nightmares of the weeks spent in the RAFT, where she spent twenty three hours a day in solitary confinement because of who she was and what she could do. Where a step out of line meant ' _zap!_ ' Where straight-jackets were her primary fashion.

It wasn't all bad though. She dreamt too. She dreamt sweet, pleasant dreams. Sometimes, her unconscious mind allowed her to have Pietro back. In a world where he never died. He was happy in those dreams, not a bullet-hole or drop of blood in sight. Sometimes. Mostly, though, her sweet dreams were filled with someone else. Someone she missed even more than Steve or Clint. Someone she missed just as much as Pietro. Wars tear countries apart. Civil wars tear people apart.

"I…I don't really know the answer to that," she stuttered. She had made up her mind then, to keep the gates of her mind closed. "I take every day as it comes. It's selfish to ask for more."

"Nothing about you is selfish, Wanda. Remember that, won't you?" Steve ordered. She nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. "Now, you take care of yourself there, won't you? I've scoped it out. It's a nice little village. Have you ever been to Switzerland? It's nice." Well, at least she knew where she was now. "I've got to sort some things out here, but you'll call me if you need anything? Sam will look after you, don't worry."

"I can look after myself," Wanda smirked. "But I appreciate the sentiment." There was a laugh, a goodbye, and then silence. Wanda embraced it.

* * *

"Ooh, log cabins. Cute," Sam shivered as he neared the lodges. His footwear was not very suitable for snow, but Wanda's hob-nailed boots kept her feet warm at least. Wanda didn't share Sam's sarcasm. The place was beautiful, a real winter wonderland. There were mountains in the distance, and a little lake behind the lodges that was semi-frozen over. It was like a scene on a Christmas card. To avoid detection, the pair had to abandon the quinjet in the woods about a kilometer from where they were now. Sam, now damp from snow and bitter from the cold, made his way to the main building. Wanda waited outside. This place was for tourists, that much was obvious. There was an Irish family, made stand out because of their bróg, and an American couple. There were a few others; a British woman was taking selfies with her boyfriend, and two Indian men were kitted out in ski-gear. Even with all of the diversity, everyone had one thing in common. They were happy, they were loved; they were _in_ love. So it seemed, Wanda fit in perfectly here, or at least, she should be. If things were different. If nothing had changed.

* * *

 _When Wanda was in the R.A.F.T for those few weeks, in solitary confinement for the majority of that, she was in a personal void. She was fed and brought to the toilet, given an hours exercise and was strapped up for a further twenty three hours. She could hear Clint, Sam and Scott, and could see them if she strained, but despite the boys' attempts to cheer her us, she had never felt so alone. At least with Strucker she was with Pietro. Here, everyone was either teased in front of her, or miles away, sitting in the Avenger's base, looking as lost and forlorn as she was. Her hands ached from the straight jacket, but the ticking by her neck reminded her to stay still and quiet. She was given several little warning zaps, but she had only been shocked three times. She remembered the first time she refused to tone her powers down, unaware of the inhumane, savage electrical fire that would ring through her body. That was the worst one. The scream that left her throat was primal; it surprised even herself. The vile, ravenous threats that left Clint surprised her even more. She had never seen him so angry. She was sure his throat was bleeding from the sheer force of his shouts. The others had given their inputs too, but it had been Clint who really stood up for her. The other two shocks were half the force. Perhaps the guards were a little more afraid of Clint. The day Steve came back for them, it was as if Wanda was in a dream. Surprising as it seemed, as the boys were broken out, Wanda hesitated. She didn't want to run._

" _Wanda, hey!" Clint had coaxed as Steve held off guards as Sam dashed back to get his wings. As quick as a bullet, Clint hopped into her cell. He tore the straps off of her jacket and went to grab the shock collar._

" _No," she whispered, pulling back. Her arms ached as she moved them, and her fingers cracked at their sudden freedom. "If you touch it, it will fry me."_

" _OK, I won't go near it. Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you?" He touched her face, tilting her chin up to take a better look at the collar. He could see the pink, inflamed skin underneath it, circling her neck. He cursed. Looked her up and down once more, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her cell. It felt nice to be able to hold someone's hand._

" _I'm sore, but I'll be fine." She knew that the collar had burned her neck when it shocked her the first time, and the two milder shocks and the warning zaps had not helped its healing process. She knew her powers were unbalanced. As she moved her free hand, red sparks only faintly danced at her fingers. Keeping them pent up for so long made them slightly dormant outside herself, but within, they raged like a fire._

" _Lang!" Clint hollered. Scott skidded next to the pair. Clint let go of Wanda's hand after giving it a small squeeze. "Take Wanda to Cap's quinjet," he ordered, giving her a slight smile. "And take that blasted thing off of her." Scott nodded. If anyone of them knew anything about removing a shock collar, it would be Scott._

 _Scott led her through the prison. She wasn't sure he even knew where they were going, but the red flashing lights, the screaming of the sirens and the shouting of guards. She knew she was no help. She was nothing but a burden to Scott, but he seemed to sense what corners the guards were hiding behind. He dodged them all, sprinting through corridors, coming back for her when she bashed into a wall or door with dizziness lack of co-ordination. Her ears were ringing, and her vision was swimming…Her Vision…_

" _Wanda, watch it!" Intense heat encircled her neck, and her scream filled the room. It was as if every nerve in her body was alight. Before her eyes closed, she saw a guard in uniform, a remote pointed at her neck. She didn't feel herself fall to the floor, but she must have, as she contorted and twitched there. She was staring up, tears blurring her already blurred sight. All she could feel was pain. Until she felt nothing at all._

 _She didn't remember much after that. Running, well, someone else was running. She must have been in their arms. Other than that, all she was aware of was a numbness that consumed her entire aura. The call of sleep was too much, which was a good thing looking back. The next part of Scott's job was going to prove painful._

 _Watery eyes flicked open, but all she saw was white. At first she thought Sokovia. Strucker's lab. But something didn't fit there. Ah, there was no worried Pietro looking over her, calling for her. Voices entered her mind, though she couldn't string a single sentence together. The whiteness began to subside, and the image of a roof began to knit itself together. There was someone looking over her, though. A brightness shone from its head, and Wanda could only think of one person. Her heart soared._

" _Vi…" her throat wouldn't let her speak anymore, and a harsh, painful cough scratched its way through her. It was like she swallowed glass. The person moved. 'No Viz, don't go' she wanted to scream. She moved her head to follow him. Big mistake. She let out a slight sob as the pain tightened around her neck, and Vision finally spoke…except it wasn't Vision's voice. As her eyes forced sharpness into themselves, she was able to see the person clearly. It wasn't him. Standing where so hoped to find him, was Scott Lang, with a little head lamp shining down on her. Her gut tasted its newest drop of disappointment._

" _You're awake!" he beamed, turning the lamp off. She was laying on a chair which was leaning back to its limit. "Don't move your neck too much, 'kay? You got burned pretty badly, but I've bandaged it up the best I can. At least we got this off." He reached for a mangled piece of metal, which Wanda recognized immediately. Another hand knocked it away, and Scott was shoved lightly out of the way._

" _Hey, kid," Clint came into view. She opened her mouth. He held up a hand to stop her. "Nah, don't talk. You'll only hurt yourself. We'll be OK, now. Cap's taking us somewhere safe." He flicked hair out of her eyes as he spoke. Wanda's eyes travelled beyond him. She could see Nat flying the jet, and Sam was tinkering away at his wings. He noticed her looking, and gave a small wave and a smile. Steve was nowhere to be seen. "I have to tell you something. Scott and I, we've been given an ultimatum. We've got families. Life on the run, it's not gonna work for us, you know? You understand that? Well, I can't live my life away from Laura, or the kids. Same for Scott's little girl."_

" _So what are you saying?" Wanda rasped. Clint looked down for a couple of seconds, and Wanda saw Scott look away too, arms crossed over his chest. Clint placed his hand on hers, and her fingers curled around it, weakly, but it was just to show she was listening to him._

" _We've got to go home, kid. But we won't be allowed to leave it. You know what house arrest is?" She wasn't ready to talk again, but she nodded. "It's better than never seeing them again, but it means…for a while…"_

" _I get it," she rasped. She gave his hand another small squeeze. "Look after your family."_

" _You're family, too, Wanda. That's why I've put the fear of God into Cap that he better look after you. It won't always be like this, but for now, it's gonna have to be." Wanda gave a smile, though she felt like crying. Clint nodded, and with a final pat, he let her hand go and turned away._

" _That's right," a voice came from behind her. She made another head turn, whimpered, and focused on listening instead. Steve came into view, he touched her shoulder and smiled at her. "So, anywhere you'd like to stop off first? Anyone you'd like to call?" Steve cringed at himself, of course she wouldn't have anyone to call, but Wanda thought for a moment regardless._

" _I think," she coughed. "I think I would like to stop off somewhere later. When I'm…" she raised her hand to her neck, "feeling a little better."_

" _Great," Steve smiled, reclaiming his arm and looping his thumbs in the buckle of his belt. Even through his smile, he looked tired. Wanda wondered what happened with Bucky; all she ever heard were rumours. Between that and searing the team in half over the Sokovian Accords (which Wanda still blamed herself for) she wondered how hurt this man must be right now, but he always had to keep going, because he was their leader. He was their Captain. "So, where were you thinking?" Wanda didn't need to think about this. She and Vision had always made a half-joking plan to get far away from Avenger's issues. Some place where they wouldn't be recognized in an instant. Even just for a few days. She opened her mouth to speak, and this time the word came out clear, without a rasp or cough._

" _Edinburgh."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Knock on an Old Oak Door

Chapter 2 – Knocks on an Old Oak Door

"Someone's got their head in the clouds," Sam's voice echoed through hers. She snapped around at his sudden appearance, and he held his hands out in surrender, eyeing the tiny red tendrils encircling her fingers. She closed her fist when she saw him looking. "So, here's your cabin key," he tossed her a wooden keychain with an old fashioned, decorative key dangling off of it. 'Cabin 2' it read. She found it straight away, tucked behind a huge fir tree which was dropping snow from its flexible branches every few moments. "I'm in Cabin seven," Sam stated, pointing to a little building a bit up the hill. "Holler if you need anything. This pissed off bird is off to roost." Sam trudged off, leaving her standing in the snow. Little flakes began to fall, and Wanda was instantly aware of the cold. She drew herself over to her cabin, slipping as she made her way up the hill. One of the Irish kids laughed as she skidded dramatically, avoiding the use of her powers, which would have given her some stability and balance. She found herself smiling at the child's innocent, and his lack of manners. A Paddy Pietro.

She unlocked the door, and pushed it open. A large mantelpiece made its presence known straight away, stacks of wood ready and waiting next to the unlit fireplace. A faux fur rug in the shape of an oval lined the floor, with a little glass coffee table standing on top of it. A large TV sat in the corner, and a black couch covered in cosy throws and cushions faced it. Across the room, two glass doors led to a little kitchen and dining room, and near the TV, her gaze fell on a large wooden door to her left. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed it open. A king size bed filled up the entire room, and a huge window looked out over the lake. Perhaps it was strategically placed here to set the mood, but it just made Wanda feel numb. Sleeping in a bed this big if she had no one to share it with was fine. Sleeping in it when she had someone to share it with, and could never let that happen, was another thing. With shaky hands, she slammed the door shut. It caused the lamp shade hanging from the ceiling to shake.

She had decided that no matter how lonely she got, she would not bother Sam. He was a nice guy, but she realised he liked his own space, and in the mood he was in now, he was better off alone. After an hour of pacing around her cabin, arranging the food in the presses in order of size and expiry dates and flipping through Swiss channels, she had had enough. On the off chance that Sam would come looking for her, she scribbled a quick note and left it on the coffee table. For now, she just needed to escape.

"There's a little village that way if you're looking for a shop or something," a blond girl offered, pointing in the direction in which to take. "It's getting dark, though. You sure you're OK walking down there? If I were you, I'd wait until tomorrow…"

"No," Wanda shook her head. "I will be fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Wanda feared that sounded rude, so she added a smile. That did the trick. The girl smiled back.

"Well, see you around, Miss…?" Wanda bit her lip.

"Shade," she replied. "Ms. Shade." As Wanda made her way down the lane, decked out in her woolly coat and beanie, she wondered why she was leaving the cabin at all. It wasn't as if she could spend her worries away, and she wasn't into trivial magnets and keychains anyway. Maybe the walk would do her good.

The village was tiny, but it had several tourist stands, food and clothes shops and a post office. The sun was going down, as was Wanda's mood. All she could see were families, couples and happiness. For once in her life, she just wanted that. To have someone you could just be you with, who would accept you as you came, with all your flaws and freakish abilities. Someone you could walk down a street with hand in hand. Who you could go to dinner with. Someone who wouldn't make that king size bed feel so empty.

Wanda dropped onto a bench. It was freezing cold and damp from the snow, but she just needed to think. Or maybe she didn't need to think. Maybe she just needed to forget. But Wanda simply couldn't forget about Vision. She couldn't forget his sweet nature, his innocence. His gentle touches; touches that made her skin set on fire, as if the two were just one joined flame. His strength, both physically and emotionally. His intelligence, his search for answers. His ability to forgive, his individuality. Unique in every single way. He wasn't just an android. To Wanda, he was just as much a person as everyone else. He was more than a person. He was something more.

* * *

 _She spent a week healing up, and a further week contemplating what to do. There was the matter of getting to Edinburgh, which Steve claimed was no problem, but worried all the same whether she would be safe on her own. A snap of her fingers, illuminating her whole hand in red flame, eased his mind._

 _Contacting Vision, however, was another issue. You couldn't just ring The Avengers Base. The number was secret to the public, with only major Organisations such as The United Nations and S.H.I.E.L.D having access to the number. It's not like Wanda would have memorized it, anyway. She, along with the others, was forced to get rid of her phone when she went on the run, the team opting for non-traceable communication systems instead. She couldn't even write to Vision, because he lived in the Base, which Tony took control of. She cursed. She fully understood why Vision would have to stay loyal to Tony, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had to make her mind up soon. It wasn't like Cap could wait for her decision forever. The team, minus Clint and Scott, had found the perfect hideout since their escape, and by perfect, Wanda meant that no one in their right mind would come next to near the place. Two cramped bedrooms, a non-existent kitchen and a grimy bathroom was what their flat consisted of. Mould crawled up the walls, and after hearing the fourth patter of paws on the timber that night, Wanda made up her mind. Her reasoning? Even if Vision wasn't there, anything had to be better than this. Even just to get away…_

 _So here she was, standing in Edinburgh with a fake passport, black beanie hat, an old and just enough money for a room and the avoidance of starvation. Nat parked the old quinjet in the woods, tossed her a wallet of emergency cash and a smile._

" _You've got a week here at most," Nat had warned her. "Remember what I told you, and don't use your powers." Nat's red hair was looking as perfect as ever, but she looked tired around her eyes. "We're moving out next week. Don't ask me where, I couldn't tell you. Next few months…they're gonna be hard. Use these few days wisely, OK? Trust me, when it comes to it you won't want them to end." Wanda saw a twinkle in her eye, though her face stayed the same. The engines started up, no louder than a car, really, but it was an old, small model. A S.H.I.E.L.D hand-me-down, perhaps. That, or Steve went dumpster diving. "Oh, and Wanda, you'll want to book into The Blue Whale Hotel. Not too dear, not trashy…it's your call." The door of the quinjet closed and she, along with everyone else, disappeared._

 _Everywhere she looked, paranoia crept around her. A woman looked at her funny… she must be working for the FBI. A man pulled his dog away from her… he must know of and fear her abilities… She ploughed on. Without her smartphone or use of WiFi, it wasn't like she could look on and find the cheapest night stay. Steve was still adamant about the communications device. Until the fuss died down, no one could be tracked. Feeling tired and rather lost, Wanda plucked up the courage to ask someone for directions. Toning her accent down, she approached a woman._

" _Excuse me, do you know where I can find The Blue Whale Hotel?"_

" _You see the clock tower? Get to there, turn down the right street and follow it straight. You can't miss it." The woman was in no need of chit-chat, she motored on with her shopping without giving Wanda a second thought. Wanda began her journey._

 _With aching feet and a headache fast approaching, Wanda waded into the light blue building. The desk was occupied by an overly happy woman, who seemed to have a smile stapled to her face. Exhausting._

" _How can I help you?"_

" _A room." Wanda pulled at her beanie. "Please." The receptionist tapped away at her computer and made a chirpy 'aha!' sound as she slid a key over the desk._

" _Second floor, Room 6. Will that be cash or credit card, miss…?" Wanda fumbled with the notes while she remembered the name Nat had put on her passport._

" _Shade," she replied. "My name is Willow Shade."_

 _Upstairs, Wanda pushed open her room. Looking back at her old room with Nat, this seemed much better. There was certainly no rats, and as for the mould, so far so good. With aching feet and the sun still shining outside her window, Wanda kicked off her boots, crawled onto the bed, and went to sleep._

 _A knock on the door jolted Wanda awake. She sprung from the bed, fists already glowing red from fear. Who knew she was here? What was she going to do? Where was she supposed to…?_

" _Hello? Ms. Shade? Room service." Wanda felt the nerves die down and the knot in her stomach fade away. Her hands fell by her side, and she steadied her voice._

" _No, thank you," she called. There was a pause._

" _Seeing as it's yours anyway, I'll leave it out here." She heard the sound of a plate being placed on the floor and footsteps walking away. She was in no mood for food, and now she was in no mood for sleep. Exhaustion still resided in her body, but her mind was awake. She sat cross legged on her bed as she thought. She stared out the window to the darkening sky, rainclouds swollen with rain creeping across the horizon. She must have slept for hours._

 _Another knock._

 _Wanda only tensed for a second, but she was annoyed that the lady at the door wouldn't just leave the food out there. She said nothing, waiting for the woman to just leave her be._

 _Knock. Wanda stood up, blood boiling in annoyance. She huffed to the door and said as politely as she could muster, "I am not very hungry now. I'll collect it later, thank you." She supposed she could have just taken the plate in and left it on the dresser for later, but she wanted to do things on her own terms. If she was going to live alone, she needed some independence, and if she needed to practice on a member of hotel staff, then so be it. She walked away from the door, and began rooting through her rucksack just for the sake of having something to do. She supposed she had better unpack, though she packed extremely light. Perhaps there was a laundrette around where she could…_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _Wanda had had enough of this._

" _For God's_ sake _!" she hissed, kicking her bag out of the way and barging to the door. She knew her eyes were red, so she toned them down before she opened the door. "I said I would take the plate later if you would just…"_

 _Standing outside the door was no room service lady. It was a man. A tiny ripple of fear ran up her spine. Did they find her? No, surely not. This man was dressed in a long dark coat and scarf, but he didn't seem to threaten her at all. In fact, there was something familiar about this man. Perhaps it was his eyes?_

" _I'm sorry, was there something you needed?" Wanda could barely get the words out as she leaned against the door. She realized that looking into the eyes of a complete stranger for this long was a bit strange, but he didn't seem a stranger. She just couldn't help it._

" _Yes," he answered, not pulling his gaze from her own eyes. "There is something I need."_

 _Now Wanda knew why he seemed so familiar. She knew why she knew those eyes, why she knew him. This man was not a threat in any way, shape or form, especially not to her._

 _This man was Vision._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

The reason I picked Shade as Wanda's fake surname was because I'm pretty sure Vision called himself Victor Shade in a comic or two. As for Willow, I just picked another name beginning with 'W'. I hope you like it so far! The real Scarlet Vision moments are yet to come!


	3. Chapter 3 - Scottish Kisses

**Ch** **apter 3 – Scottish Kisses**

Wanda dragged herself from that memory. Pulled herself away from it before it got too good. She had told herself that she could never need him. She could never need someone, not right now. Everyone she ever needed was taken away. Her parents, Pietro, even Clint to an extent. And now Vision was creeping back to her. She couldn't shake him off, because she didn't want to shake him off. She wanted to relive that first night in Edinburgh again and again. Tears prickled her eyes at the frustration of it all. If she were a teenager, she would have scolded herself for being so immature. Breakups were all a part of life, and the pain would go away. Silly childhood crushes would be forgotten about, and one day that knight in shining armor would come to her, and whisk her away to the land of love and dreams. But she wasn't a teenager anymore, and Vision was not some silly childhood crush. Vision was that knight in shining armor, and now he was gone. Or was he?

Wanda's eyes traveled a timber booth, where a man was just exiting. A phone box.

She raised herself from the bench, her backside wet and cold from the damp seat. She wiped the tears away and trudged over to it. Vision wouldn't snitch on her, no matter now pledged he was to Tony. He wouldn't hunt her down and drag her and the others back to the R.A.F.T…No, she couldn't do it, surely? It would be beyond stupid to call a member of the opposition while in hiding. And even if she did ring from a phone box, the number would give away their location, or at least the country they were in. She couldn't do it to Sam, and to Steve and Nat for trying their best to find hospitable places for them to hide out, especially not one as nice and picturesque at this one. Well, then why was she still walking towards the phone box? Why was she opening the door and getting into it? The door closed behind her, and the silence offered her better judgement.

"Don't be an idiot," she scolded herself in Sokovian. It was something she did when she was on her own. She and Pietro used to speak it when they were alone, and if he were here, she knew he would be speaking it to her as a secret language, one nobody on the team but them spoke. Of course, he'd enjoy the other team member's confusion and irritation when they didn't understand what was being said. Pietro. She already lost too many people to be beating around the bush like this. Plus, she couldn't hide in here forever. She picked up the receiver. The hum of disconnection echoed around the booth without her even having to press it up to her ear. It was deafening. She just wanted to hear a voice. Black painted nails made their way across the buttons in front of her, ever so slowly pressing the familiar numbers one by one. When she finished, her hands shook and her stomach clenched. As the phone rang, she was uncertain. She would love more than anything to talk to Vision, but what could she say, almost three months since she last saw him? She could hardly see him, and she couldn't ask him to come to Switzerland, especially not with Sam around. And who's to say his phone, the ancient Nokia he found in one of Tony's cupboards so he could keep in contact with Wanda, wasn't bugged? Or if it was still even being used after three months? Now, she wished he wouldn't pick up. She couldn't bring herself to hang up on him, but at least if he ignored her, she could move on, or she could try to. What she should have done was stay in her cabin, then none of this would have…

"Hello?" A series of shivers darted up her spine. Her heart thudded. Her stomach clenched. Her fingers shook so much that she almost dropped the phone. This was what only one word from Vision could do to her. She wanted to speak, but her mouth wouldn't co-operate. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" His voice searched through the phone-line, trying to find her, but she was hiding from him. Tears welled in her eyes and she squeezed them shut. _'Just hang up'_ she begged to herself. _'Just_ _hang up on me. Get it over with'_. "I'm sorry, I think you might have the wrong number." Vision's voice had changed. Was that disappointment she sensed? "I'm going to hang up now." Wanda had willed for this to happen, but when it came to it, she couldn't let it.

"No!" she almost yelled. A lump had formed in her throat as her tears escaped onto her cheeks and slid down in fat drops to her chin.

"W…" Vision, for once, stuttered. Now it was his turn to try and find his words. She could hear him whisper, and in her mind's eye she saw him pacing his room in the Avenger's Base. "Wanda, is that you? Are you OK? Where are you? Tell me you're alright."

Her sobs echoed through the booth as she pressed the receiver to her forehead. His questions were coming faster, more panicked. He could hear her sadness, and wanted to stop it. He could bear a great many things, but hearing Wanda Maximoff cry was not one of them. She needed to compose herself, explain herself. She didn't want him to worry.

"Viz…Vision," she managed. Her voice was still coming in hiccups, but she wanted to talk to him. "I just…I…"

"Are you in trouble? Where are you, Wanda? I can help you. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can…Wanda? Are you still there? Please don't hang up. I want to help you, just talk to me."

She had made a mistake. She never should have rang him. She never should have worried him. Now he was torn up all over again, and that was on her. She never heard what he said next. The phone in her hand crumpled into itself, red sparks dancing off of her fingers as she balled them into fists. The phone plummeted to the floor, the wire holding the mangled heap like a swinging pendulum. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way? She had gone through the death of her parents, experimentation, the loss of Pietro, the fall of Sokovia and weeks of solitary confinement in the R.A.F.T. Why was she so ripped up over talking to someone? She slumped against the wall of the booth, slid down and hugged her knees. This is what happens when you bottle everything up. This is what happens when you spend your whole life holding everything in.

* * *

 _Vision? Here in Scotland? He remembered their dream. He remembered her. He wore a glamour not to arouse suspicion from the public, but he was the same Vision. The same man who kept her company in the Avenger's Base. The same man who saved her life when she left her post in Sokovia. The same man who tried to make her favorite dish from childhood just to cheer her up, and made sure she was OK on the battlefield, even after she threw him through several floors for trying to protect her. Wanda Maximoff, who was usually quiet and composed off of the battlefield, felt the brightest smile she ever had spread across her face, and saw the human Vision do the same. The way his eyes twinkled when he smiled drove her crazy, her heart hammered and she fidgeted on the spot. She simply couldn't contain herself any longer. Apparently, Vision anticipated her outburst, because when she squealed and threw herself at him, he caught her without so much as taking a step back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his traveled down to her waist, holding her tight. Her laughter came louder, and as she hugged him tighter, Vision pressed his face into her shoulder. She smelled like raspberry shampoo and lavender, a scent which was quite new to Vision, but was entirely Wanda. He breathed her in, before a laugh escaped his own mouth. He spun her around, her legs swinging around him, like their own dance, before he placed her down. He needed to see her again. As her legs touched the ground, he brought his hands up to her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and feeling her strands of soft, brown hair between his fingers. Her smile radiated onto his, her eyes were bright and… hold on. Something was wrong._

" _You're crying," he observed. His expression morphed. His smile disappeared, and worry adorned his eyes. "Are you not happy?" His innocence was one of the things that Wanda loved most about him. She burst out laughing, something that confused Vision even further._

" _Vision," she brought her hands from his neck to his face and shook her head with disbelief. What had she ever done to deserve him? "At this moment, I am the most happy I have ever been in my life." His smile was instantly brought back, and her hands left his face and went back to stroke his neck. This was it. This was all she wanted. She was all he wanted. His fingers resumed toying with her hair, and before either of them knew it, a force surrounded them. Wanda realized she was putting weight on her hands, pulling him down to her, and Vision cupped her face, spreading warmth through her entire body. As they edged closer, both discovered that neither of them knew what they were doing. Wanda had never been with anyone before (being so young when her parents died, it wasn't as if she was too worried about dating) and Vision hadn't even been around that long._

 _Their noses brushed against each other. For a moment, their foreheads touched. Their breathing was slow, contrary to their stammering heartbeats, as if the two souls were in sync._

 _Vision went for it._

 _Their lips brushed off of each other's softly, as if just figuring things out, before colliding together more forcefully. Their lips parted, and Wanda got her first ever taste of Vision. He did not taste robotic or synthetic. He tasted human, and it had nothing to do with the glamour. This is what they had been waiting for. For over a year, this is what Wanda dreamed of. This is what Vision longed for. Wanda's arms reached up higher, so that her elbows rested on his shoulders and her forearms brushed against Vision's human hair. As their kiss deepened, Vision's hands left her face, tracing down her back and landing at their destination on her waist. He pulled her closer, so that there was no space between their bodies. He never wanted to leave this position. They fit together perfectly. If he could bottle this new feeling, this euphoria, and study it, he would. It was such a curious thing for him to feel. An android feeling this sense of adoration. This love. Wanda's fingers danced from his neck to his chest, where she gripped at his scarf and beamed. Feeling her smile against his lips, he smiled back. Wanda burst into giggles as they pulled away. Vision leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, and almost matching breaths with Wanda. In a hotel corridor, with the threat of a pushy room service lady looming over them, Wanda made a suggestion._

" _I think you should come inside," she found his eyes, and they stayed focused on her in sheer adoration. He smiled as she wrapped his scarf in between her fingers, basically escorting him into the room already. He brought one hand up from her waist and took one of her hands. Their fingers intertwined, and she dropped the scarf to take the other one. Bringing both her hands up to his face, he kissed them softly._

" _I think so to."_

* * *

Composure was key for Wanda. As she trudged back to the cabin, she kept to herself. Eyes down, arms crossed, don't speak to anyone. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She balled her hands into fists so tight she left the crescent moon shape of her nails embedded into her skin. As she made her way back to the cabin, she grew more and more tired. It was only seven, but the darkened sky made it seem so much later. The cabins were illuminated with classy black lamp posts, and Wanda prayed she wouldn't see Sam hanging around here. The last thing she needed was for him to find out she rang a member of the opposition, gave away their location and undid all of the hard work Steve had done for them. Luckily, it was a free run back to her cabin; all the families, lovers and Sam retreated to their cabins, no doubt eating dinner and enjoying their winter holidays. She fumbled with her key as it refused to make contact with the lock, holding back the urge to use her powers to blow the door to pieces. She refrained, having already destroyed a phone that didn't belong to her. Finally, the key clicked and her door fell open. The note was still on the table, untouched. San had not come looking for her. She contemplated sleeping on the couch, but doubted she would have the energy to drag the duvets and pillows from the bedroom to the living room, telekinesis or no telekinesis, and stumbled like a drunk into the bedroom. She stood at the doorway for a moment, staring blankly out of the window, where one of the street lamps peeked through the pine trees. The light mixed with the soft glow of the moonlight, and Wanda sank down onto the bed. It squeaked as she swung her legs onto it and turned to face the window. She was exhausted, but for one reason or another, she could not go to sleep.

* * *

 _Wanda stared out of her window, where the yellow glow of the city washed in. She reached down to her waist, covering the hand that was resting there with her own. Vision had since phased back into his original form, his mind stone glowing with new life every time she touched it. Vision had since fallen asleep, his long journey from America to Scotland tiring him to the point of exhaustion. Of course, he hadn't fallen asleep straight away. Vision had been alive with excitement. He couldn't get enough of Wanda, he didn't want to be away from her for one second longer, craving her attention like she craved him. He held her hands and she led him into the room, and as she flicked one of her fingers, the door floated closed, and Vision dropped his glamour. He stood in the same clothes, though now he stood standing there as Vision, the real Vision. Take him as he was or don't take him at all, but Wanda couldn't even imaging leaving him. They spoke non-stop, never being more than a few inches apart, always touching and never wanting to let go. At least now Wanda knew why Natasha had suggested this hotel. According to Vision, she had contacted him. Wanda thought that might have been risky in Natasha's eyes. Vision was eternally loyal to Tony, but Natasha was a master manipulator. She knew Vision wasn't a snitch, he wasn't a rat, and must have known of his fondness of Wanda over everyone else. How much he had missed her. She used that against him, though Vision was told it was the last time she would be organizing such an event. She had made that perfectly clear._

" _But that doesn't mean we cannot make it work," Vision stated, cupping her cheek and smiling reassuringly. Wanda smiled back, though she wasn't so sure. How would they make it work? How? Keeping on the run? Dragging him across the world any spare moment, despite the fact that he would get into trouble with Tony and the others, not to mention actual authority? Dragging him around like a dog because of a mess she had gotten herself into; a mess he had tried his best to keep her out of? No. It simply couldn't work. She couldn't do it to him._

 _But she couldn't tell him that tonight. She had waited what seemed her whole life for this night, and she wasn't prepared to just throw it away. She needed an alternate reality for now. To play make believe for just one more time. She didn't want to lie, it felt wrong to lie to someone as pure as Vision, so she ended his statement with another kiss. He could interpret it whatever way he wanted, but for Wanda, it meant something entirely different. A bittersweet moment trapped inside her._

 _And now here she was, fighting sleep to keep her grasp on the last few strings of the night. She enveloped his hand in hers, her thumb stroking the edge of his jumper sleeve, and in his sleep, he curled his fingers around hers. She swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she refused to let them fall. Instead, she snuggled back, feeling the rise and fall of Vision's chest on her back. His head lulled forward slightly, so his forehead rested against Wanda's hair, breathing her in._

 _She closed her eyes, but she did not sleep._

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Thank you for all the support with this fanfiction! I'm not entirely sure how long this is going to be, but I'm really enjoying writing this story and am having fun with the characters! There's more to come!_


End file.
